The Terminator with a soul
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: T-11 strolled right in to the Resistance but was met with some speculation about his true motives and at first not many people trusted T-11. T-11 does have his problems on his first week that accumulate to what is least expected. This story takes place in the year 2025 right outside of LA. T-11 finds himself falling for a human. Who exactly? Elizabeth Collins.
1. Not much of a welcome

_**..June 7th, 2025...**_

 _ **...Outside The Resistance base..**_

I am different. Different from every human inside this base. I do not have a 'normal' last name, background information, parents, siblings, and a normal 'human' first name. I found the name 'T-11' did it all simple as it could be presenting myself as a person. Now how am I different? I am a Terminator hybrid model 11. For being a hybrid, life is not easy joining the Resistance ranks. My eyes slowly open adjusting to the nightly color of the sky. I awake tied to a flag pole in my trousers hanging upside down.

Damn it.

They did it again.

'They' as in: Bruce Roberts (Tall African American human), Kenny Kent (Short Asian man), Shawn Stewart (Caucasin man with a eye patch), and Benjamin Britchardson. I sigh turning around towards the pole. I lower myself down towards the ground. How hard am I trying to be friendly with these idiot biased men? I have been tolerating their pranks for so long; well, just a week. I decline the hook off the belt then land on the ground.

Note to self; figure a way to not let the humans take me off my bed.

I get up and pull the flag up.

Click.

"Hold it there, buster," Elizabeth Collins said.

I continue pulling it up.

"I said; hold it!" Elizabeth shouts, again.

"I do not take orders from a doubter," I said, taking my hands off the string.

"What did you do to the flag?" Elizabeth asks.

"Nothing," I said, my hands lowered. "Just look up."

I turn around seeing Elizabeth look up.

 _Time to show I know how to use a weapon_ , I thought registering the small weapon in her hands being aimed at me. I grab the small hand gun out of Emily's hands. Elizabeth gasps looking down towards me. I take out the magazine from under the small hand gun then drop it to the ground with a frown not many people can applaud at. I never did really understand Washman's odd 'humor' when he tried to teach me how to joke around. Guess I am not the funny guy.

"Watch at who you aim that gun," I said. "Notnevery Terminator wants to spare innocent lives."

I walk past Elizabeth.

"Why were you pulling up the flag?" Elizabeth asks.

"Personal reasons," I said.

"If you had a soul then you will be honest with me!" Elizabeth shouts.

I stop in my tracks,sighing.

"I do have a soul," I said, with my head turned towards the other direction lowered.

"You are a programmed Terminator," Elizabeth said, picking up the gun. "I do not believe you."

"Then trust me," I said.

"I can't," Elizabeth said, loading the gun up.

Now that is pretty sad.

"Riiight," I said. "I am a Terminator. But for some reason...your Washman friend trusts me," I duck then knock Elizabeth down to her feet. "My hearing is exceptional," I had my boot under her chin. "Don't do that again to me."

I take my boot off then leave Elizabeth heading back to the barracks.


	2. When all I wanted

"Hey look," Shawn said. "The cyborg has tied both his shoes together that he has to move BOTH of them!"

How the hell they got their hands on my boots is beyond me.

"Hahahaha," The other men laugh.

I manage to scoot myself to table, sit down, and then untie my boots. I then lace them back in their proper knot on separate boots. John Connor is out leading a batch of Resistance on what is assumed to be another hopeful target on Skynet. I poke a hole into the cardboard cup full of oil. I have since learned my digestive system can properly take in liquids for the time being as it adjusts to the human side. There are small chewable food such as rice in a pile. The other men have bred,potatoes, and artificial milk. I am the luckiest of the bunch. I put a hole into the container then begin sipping up the delicious oil.

I use two chop sticks to pick up the rice and place it into my mouth.

Some people stared at how I ate.

Guess using chopsticks ran out of style decades ago.

In thirty minutes I finished off my breakfast, clean my tray off, and recycle the straw. I put the tray on the counter where most Resistance members put their trays when they finished. Everyone resumed talking while I still held the chopsticks tucking them into my pocket. For some reason I take choprsticks wherever the hell I go in this world. I snap my pocket shut with a click.

"Hey T-11!" I heard Washman,

I flip over Washman on the floor.

"Hey!" Washman said. "What was that for?"

I frown.

"You know how I am with someone following me," I said.

"Be a man and give me a hand," Washman said, holding his hand out.

"Last time I said that, you sent me into a mud pond," I said.

"This time we are not outside," Washman said.

I sigh,then help Washman up.

"Ready to go snooping out for more Judgement day survivors?" Washman asks, surprising me.

I stare at Washman letting go of his hand.

"But I have yet to be certified for outside combat," I said. "One wrong move and a human is dead."

"You can control yourself," Washman said, patting my back.

Just last week both of us had not been on the 'good' terms. 'Why?' You might ask. I took out a rogue Terminator (That currently then was being reprogrammed and had escaped custody) before it could kill Washman. I used a sniper ind of gun with smoke drifting out of the exit since my bullet exited. I suppose Washman really meant when he said 'I am in your debt'. I had shot at the neck, then the chest, and finally the skull of the T-600.

"But still," I said. "I have not completed my distance aiming."

"You are a Terminator Hybrid," Washman said. "You can do anything."

All I really wanted then was to go straight to the training room with my instructor and resume my distance training. However life does not work that way. Why? Apparently Washman called me a chicken for not going out in Resistance uniform with him to check out if Surviors are out there coming for the main hub of the Resistance.

I walk out with Washman.

"If you die I will face the consequence,"

"Oh relax, T-11," Washman said. "I have you!" He punches my shoulder. "Silly butt."

"My butt is not silly," I said, with a frown.

"It is a figure of speech," Washman said. "I still have yet to explain figure of speech to you."

"Like the word 'hell'?" I ask.

"Stop saying 'hell'," Washman said.

My jaw drops at Washman.

"You just said it," I said.

"I know," Washman said, casually as we walk out the base.

"But why should I not?" I said, lowering my voice right as some dressed Resitance soldiers came by.

I had a baseball hat on.

"Hell is a bad place, T-11," Washman said, once the men were out of sight.

"I do not understand," I said. "You use the word 'hell' a lot! Why not I?"

"Because you over use the word 'hell'," Washman said. "Hellaholic."

"I am not a catholic," I said. "Even though it is a nice religion and all."

"A-hol-ic," Washman said.

I raise my eyebrows.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Let's just go," Washman said, shaking his head.

"Seriously, what is that?" I ask.

"'Aholic' is denoting a person addicted to something," Washman said, speeding up his pace.

I quicken my pace seeing Washman take out a square device from his pocket.

 _So that is what 'aholic' means_ , I thought.


	3. They are coming

Kyle Reese tags along John Connor whenever he goes; in terms of Resistance work load. They are like best friends. 'Best friend' is commonly used to describe the relationship between Connor and Reese. That is how most of the Resistance members (Including Washman) describe John and Reese. I do not know what 'friend' means even with Washman trying to teach me. But perhaps today I will learn the definition.

"Friend means someone you know and have a bond of mutual affection," Washman explains. "They are usually supportive and willing to do anything for their pal. Pal is just another word for friend, so is Bud."

"Humans have a lot of words to replace 'friend'," I said.

I hear feet padding along metal, twigs breaking, and birds flapping their wings.

"Yeah," Washman said, walking down the street. "That we do."

I look around scanning the city street.

I saw two figures below the ledge and a puppy yapping. Oh right, more survivors. I stop in my tracks while Washman goes on talking about the numerous phrases for the word 'friend' not even turning his head towards me. He is that kind of guy who keeps talking even though his accomplice has left. I went in through the doorless building with my gun lowered towards the floor. I register a table, chipped chairs, a lantern recently turned off on the table, two plates, streaks on what once had been dust riddled, and a carpet pushed back within the room. The survivors are upstairs. They could not have been here long s the dust says the survivors just arrived hours ago.

I go up the stairs being careful listening to the building's sounds. My boots creak on the wooden steps. I went up another set of stairs, through a doorless threshold, and came up on the roof. I saw two humans hiding under the table. I had a soft smile coming over towards the table towards the two survivors. Oh, then there is puppy yapping. I look down to see a beagle hopping up and down running around my legs.

"Cute dog," I said.

The dog steps back growling at me.

"Good grief," I said. "Dogs should get over me." I turn towards the survivors then lower myself down to their level. "Come out, you don't need to be scared of some Resistance soldier." I hold my hand out towards the boys. "It is okay-"

The dog bit my hand.

"Ow!" I said, waving my hand with the dog still attached. "Damn it, my hand is not a treat!"

I manage to pry the dog off which resulted in Washman coming up the stairs (After finally realizing his little walking pal is on the roof) right behind me. My hand had lost skin from the dog bite. I take a glove out then slide it on covering up the metal. I notice the smallest survivor is a little boy about ten years old with strange eyes that seem shrouded in fog but are not fog.

"He is one of us," Washman said. "He is not with Skynet."

"It is a Terminator," The oldest boy said. "How can we trust a Terminator?"

I frown.

"I am not just a Terminator," I said. "I am a Resistant Soldier."

The ten year old boy held his hand out for me.

"Billy!" The older boy shouts.

I help Billy up from out under the table.

"They are coming for you," Billy said.

I rise a brow.

"Huh?" I said. "Who?"

"Don't listen to him!" The older boy said, getting out scrambling on his feet acting scared. "Don't!"

"Skynet is coming," Billy said.

"What's wrong with his eyes, lad?" Washman asks.

"He is blind," The older boy said. "He is a Psychic."

"Try,try, try hard as you can to resist," Billy said. "Skynet has decided to make you it's host."

That sounded like a death sentence.

Skynet is a computer program taking one step forwards to being in reality in the flesh.

"You are going to the children center with your pup and brother," Washman said. "Don't listen to the young boy, T-11."

I knew much about Skynet because of small talk and paper work. I read the paper work within a hour then made my choice last week. What I know about Skynet is from listening to the whispers acting like I was too focused on the ceiling or something else to throw them off guard like juggling a couple pieces of screws leaning against the wall. The stares I get for trying to engage in conversation with humans and the silence met with is utterly rude. No matter how they fall silent, the group dispersing when I enter, no matter what they do I will try to be a human.

The Children Center is located off the base of the Resistance underground far from Terminator grasp. I cannot go to the Children Center because of the magnets that works specifically on Terminator body metal make up attraction. Humans can only go through the tunnel not machines. I suppose that is what I am fated to be reminded of every day in my unfortunate life. It doesn't help what the arrogant humans have been doing to me. It doesn't really help fancying Elizabeth Collins because of her soft fine skin and the gorgeous fine hair rolling on her shoulders.

Now it seemed fishy Washman is agreeing with a survivor about not listening to the young boy.

Let's change the scene to outside the building about 15 minutes later.

"Do you know something about myself that I do not,Washman?" I ask, as we are leading the boys to the Children Center.

"You are new," Washman said.

I roll an eye.

"I know that," I said. "But what do you know that I do not?"

Washman clears his throat.

"You might not want to hear it," Washman said.

I stop in my tracks.

"I do want to hear it," I said. "I am the one living the life of a Hybrid Terminator!"

Washman sighs stopping as well with the boys and their yapping dog.

"If what they say is true," Washman said. "You don't have a choice."

"I do have a choice," I said. "This is my life!"

"But you are a machine," Washman said. "Not a human."

"What has everyone been saying about me?" I ask.

"You are Skynet's shell," Washman said. "Trying to infultrate and preparing for the transition."

"I am not a empty shell," I said. "I am speaking to you."

"Well, they don't see you have a soul," Washman said. "They think your entire personality is a decoy."

"So you know Skynet is coming?" I ask.

"By our assumptions; later today," Washman said.

I feel anger coursing through my veins.

"I don't see the point," I said.

"What point?" Washman asks.

"You wouldn't teach me how to live if I didn't have a choice," I said. "I think I understand what John Connor wants. A delay." I turn away back in the direction of the base. "So I will give him that as he wants."

I quickly walk away.

"T-11!" Washman shouts.

I ignore Washman's shouts getting further and further away.


	4. Issues between others

I came back to the base then ditched the other stuff I had taken earlier for a morning out with Washman. I rub my shoulder feeling hurt by the information kept back from me. Of all the people I expected to otherwise be a teacher to me had I trust kept back knowledge from me. Trust is not easily earned in my case. Now I have my gaze lowered towards the floor at the barracks sitting on the top bunk being my bed holding a sketch of a well drawn human family that never existed. So real yet not real. My fictional dream family. Perhaps I can delay their plan by terminating myself by taking out my CPU and having my endoskeleton melt down for other useful things.

"What 'cha doing up there, chicken?" Roberts asks.

As in Bruce Roberts.

One of the men who constantly mess with me.

"Thinking how my enemies could have told me the truth," I said.

"What truth?" Roberts asks.

"That I am a shell with a decoy personality," I said, crunching up the picture into a ball.

"Oh, the decoy joke?" Roberts said. "That wasn't my best joke with it being-" I toss my crunched up picture at Robert's face. "Ow!"

"That is no joke," I said. "I am not talking about your stupid chicken decoy joke. You should know it."

"Um,unlike you, I so do not gossip," Roberts said, straightening the picture. "Woah, you have mad artistic skills."

"Not really," I said. "That was Washman."

Robert's face changes to a 'You lie' kind of one.

"You can't be in denial you have mad skills!" Roberts said, in disbelief.

"Yes, I can," I said.

"I order you to draw a picture of John Connor!" Roberts said.

I frown narrowing my eyes towards Roberts.

"You are not my assigned human superior," I said.

"I can reprogram you to a daredevil," Roberts said. "I still have experience in computer science."

"My art skills are horrible," I said.

Roberts tosses me a notepad with a pen.

"Prove it you are a horrible artist," Roberts said, daringly.

"Fine!" I said.

I draw on the notepad drawing my flawed version of John Connor. Only John Connor looks younger much like a child lacking his scar. I toss the notepad back to Roberts sliding off the edge to the bunk bed. Roberts gawk at the picture finding it probably horrible in his perspective. Perhaps I can input a virus into my own CPU into Skynet when it tries to enter. A virus that makes it exclusive I am no one's shell. I am the shell of my own.

"Oh my god," Roberts said, grasping me by the shoulder. "You drew Connor as a kid!"

"Sooo?" I ask.

"That is dead on accurate," Roberts said.

I slide Roberts's hand off my shoulder.

"You?" I said. "Seriously have known John Connor since childhood? As if."

"I have known John Connor since his mother visited San Andreas," Roberts said. "He was only ten years old back then."

I hand the pen back to Roberts.

"Excuse me, I have a virus to get," I said,strolling right past Roberts.

"Do you have a past life?" Roberts asks.

"Uh, no," I said.

"Maybe you are an famous artist who donated their body to Cyberdyne and it was used to make a new Terminator," Roberts said. "And you don't remember it!'

"First, all the mess you've put me through, and now this?" I said. "You are desperate beyond belief to get under my skin."

"Hey, that was Shawn's idea to tie your boots together!" Roberts notes.

I had a sigh making my way towards the exit.


	5. Memories tend to come

Some days I have dreams.

Some days they are just dreams without a shred of realism to them.

 _"So why do we need a gas mask on a Terminator skull?" Kyle Reese asks._

 _My skull is faced towards a gas mask._

 _"The activate button is above the right ear and is a one time only button," T-800 explains. "The first person it sees will be considered the one to obey orders and a parent figure. Taking off the gas mask will click the button, the human development will initiate, and within hours this will be a living Terminator in the body of a human."_

 _"We don't have a CPU laying around to send it," Kyle said._

 _"Yes, we do," T-800 said._

 _Kyle is surprised._

 _"Oh really?" Kyle asks._

 _"I spared a CPU from the other T-X we had taken out," T-800 said._

 _"Hold up," Kyle said. "I don't recall taking out a T-X."_

 _"Oh," T-800 said. "That reminds me. I took her out while I was waiting for you."_

 _"This time it was a woman?" Kyle asks._

 _"Yes," T-800 said, with a nod. "But our date ended for the worst."_

 _"Was she following the same timeline?" Kyle asks, sitting in a comfortable dark chair._

 _"Yes," T-800 said. "A Anti-Terminator...Terminator."_

 _"At least Skynet wasn't advanced in that timeline, yet," Kyle said, with his arms folded._

 _"We could have ended it out on a beach but ditching her proved difficult with getting rid of all evidence," T-800 said. "I dumped her body at a nuclear site. It went off one hour after I went to safe distance."_

 _"When did she come?" Kyle asks._

 _"A month before you arrived," T-800 said. "While I was waiting for you."_

 _"Stealing from Skynet, again, with a new torso model may be a good thing," Kyle said._

 _"Considering the skull I had to dig up; yes, it was," T-800 said. "Attaching the skull will do all the work for the Skynet model 11 to begin the change into a hyperalloy skeletal hybrid."_

 _"So, not only to save a guy," Kyle said. "We had to make a person."_

 _"Exactly," T-800 said._

 _"This totally feels alien and wrong," Kyle said._

 _"You have helped bring new life to this world, Kyle Reese," T-800 said, turning his head towards Kyle._

 _T-800 smiles._

 _"Dude, you got a lot of work to do with that creepy smile," Kyle said._

 _"Progress is note worthy," T-800 said, putting the mask on the skull and places it on a stack of neck bones._

 _And that is when I woke up._


	6. Here for T-11

"Is the virus in, Doc?" I ask, getting up off the medical bed.

"Through and through," Doctor Brown said, chewing nicotine gum.

Doctor Brown is skilled at inserting viruses into computers not only on operating on people. Nurse Jackie is on a emergency surgery to save the mascot dog of the Resistance along with other vital important Doctors; not saying the Doc is under appreciated but sometimes he leaves tools behind in the patients. Doctor Brown is honestly one of the kind humans in life who didn't share the same attitude towards me as everyone has been sharing towards me lately.

I raise a brow.

"Did you leave anything in my skull?" I ask.

"Nope," Doctor Brown said. "Just the way it was when you first came to me; just with a computer virus."

I laugh.

"Just had to be sure," I said.

Doctor Brown takes out a Nancy Drew book then he uses the chair to roll himself into another room right across. Like I said; Doctor Brown is one of a kind. His full name is Doctor Sherlock Brown. A rather simple name to a good man with keen eyes, narrow cheeks, fine hair growing on his chin, light brown somewhat dark hair on his head not very well combed, and blue crystal blue eyes that saw through everyone.

I walk out the room.

To which I bump into Elizabeth.

"Ooops!" Elizabeth said, apologetically.

"No, it is my fault," I said.

Elizabeth takes a step back.

"Why are you at the office of a very flawed Doctor?" Elizabeth asks.

I saw the tattoo of a motorcycle on her left hand.

"I like flaws," I said.

Elizabeth folds her arms.

"Don't be sassy with me," Elizabeth said.

I almost was stumped by her good looks that my reply almost was 'You are hot'.

"Sassy?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Sarcastic," Elizabeth said.

"Oh, being a sarcastic sissy?" I repeat. "I am not a sissy."

"That is not what I meant," Elizabeth said.

"You know I am rather new to this age of literature," I remind Elizabeth.

"Sassy is lively, bold, and full of spirit; cheeky," Elizabeth said. "Mostly cheeky."

"I need to read a dictionary to understand humanity's word choice," I said, walking around Elizabeth.

"You didn't answer my question!" Elizabeth said.

"Appendix had to be removed," I reply, stopping in my tracks hearing the loud metal feet to uncovered metal heading this way.

Alarms went off in the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" Elizabeth said.

"Hellaholic!" I said. "You are banned from that word around me!"

"You're not my parent!" Elizabeth said, walking away from the door right into the middle of the hall apparently ignoring the sirens wailing.

"I am new to the idea that hell is a real place and asking what in that planet's name is going on is a very confusing statement," I said.

"Washman lied to you," Elizabeth said.

"Washman is the most honest man I have come across," I said. "Washman swore over his heart not to lie to me."

"We all lie, it is part of human nature," Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth looks over my shoulder towards her left. I saw a 'oh my god' grow in her eyes mixed in fear so then Elizabeth shields herself. I am not much of a dummy reading people's facial expressions so obviously something bad will happen in a couple seconds. I hear bullets fly so I use myself as a shield for Elizabeth getting hit by small painful objects digging into my back through the green shirt. I put Elizabeth to the side out of the way. Then came the non-bullets (as in the laser blasting machine guns) in the air.

"Elizabeth," I said. "I like you."

With that last 'You what?' facial reaction from Elizabeth. Elizabeth's mouth had dropped, her eyes had changed to a 'what the hell?' kind, and her left eyebrow is up. That is Elizabeth's version of a 'you what?' reaction. I turn away then run in the opposite direction in the hallway. Not in Elizabeth's direction. How did the Terminators get inside the Resistance base without the alarms being set off? That is a good question.

I came to a dead end, but not when I felt a sharp paralyzing pain in my back.

I land on the ground.

"No," I utter, pushing myself forwards towards the weapon room.

The T-800 lacking any thing human walks around me. The first T-800 put their foot on my back deepening the weight until a hard click made me stiff. _I cannot move my back_ , I realize. Then the second T-800 steps on my hand breaking it into how many pieces that I do not know. The pain is horrifying as it stung my mind. Tears came out of my eyes rolling down my cheeks.

"No," I said, trying to lift myself up using my left hand but my knees would not come to.

The first T-800 picks me up then swoops me over his metal shoulder.

My glove once covering my hand fell off revealing a metal hand struggling to piece together losing pieces of skin,flesh, and blood.

"Drop me!" I demand. "I am not one of you!"

The second T-800 put something on my head that blocked my view of the world and something that my hands together similar to cuffs but more advanced. What they had attached to my head became like a bind to the rest of my body sticking my legs together, my forearms, and my other senses were yet spared. I can smell and hear.

Guns were going off.

"Please," I plead. "I do not want to go!"

"This is your fate," The first T-800 said.

"Hey pumpkin squash!" I hear Roberts. "Ever heard of obeying your orders?"

"Die," The second T-800 said, turning away.

"No!" I shout.

I hear a Terminator blast be exchanged while the first T-800 goes on down the wall. I try to squirm in the overwhelming darkness to loosen my position on his shoulders. Then I can feel pain in my calves like some one had accidentally shot my leg under poor aiming. My entire head is covered in a metal mask save for two rounded holes allowing me to get oxygen. _**Blam,blam,blam, blam,**_ went gunfire in the air.

"Shit, I hit the hybrid," Barber Halters, a Technician in Engineering, curses.

The first T-800 turns around then shoots a loud 'BLAM' and after that the T-800 resumes walking in the direction it was going. Other T-800's join the group. I hear sounds of helicopter blades flying in the air. Several rounds of other kind of machinery hit the metal that is being rode by the T-800's. Ah no, they are going to Skynet.


	7. What has been taken

_**...2 hours later...**_

 _ **...The Resistance base...**_

"Does anyone have a good idea why Skynet attacked?" John asks.

"We do not know, sir," Travis McKaw said.

"Sir," Elizabeth said. "I think we all know why."

Travis fiddled with his boots.

"Then what really is it?" John asks.

"T-11," Roberts said. "Rumors say he was a shell and soulless. Perfect for Skynet to move into."

"Which he is not," Washman said.

"I have not heard of these rumors," John said. "Where is T-11?"

"Skynet's slaves took him," Elizabeth said.

"I fired and I got the scar to prove they fired back!" Roberts said.

"This is new from them," John said. "They know our base. We have to move our HQ underground," He looks around. "Did I just hear Skynet came back for a model it had left behind?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said.

"Skynet cannot make up its mind," John said.

"Yes," Most of the members agreed.

"I told T-11 about the rumors and I am afraid he knew this would happen,"

"And it did not occur to you that I should know about this before?" John asks.

"They are rumors, Connor," McKaw said. "They are a grain of sand."

"I volunteer to go back for T-11," Roberts said.

Robert's dear pals; Stewart,Kent,and Britchardson all stare in shock while everyone else is mostly finding it hard to believe.

"But he already might be Skynet," McKaw said. "There is nothing we could do for him."

"Excuse me, but you don't know Tyler!" Washman said.

"Tyler who?" McKaw said. "We are talking about T-11 not a man."

"I call him Tyler, or, Ty," Washman said. "He is one of us in more ways than one. He's flawed, he's machine, and very human."

"But we all call him T-11," McKaw said. "What does that say about him going by a human name and blending into our society?"

Washman bit his lip furrowing his eyebrows towards McKaw.

"Ty is new," Washman said. "And he sucks at it. He will get better."

"T-1 will never get better if he is already Skynet," McKaw points out.

"You are both right," John said. "There is a man inside the machine. I once learned a Terminator can learn the values of a human life."

"Maybe T-11 is not all lost," Doctor Brown said.

Everyone faces towards Doctor Brown.

"What do you mean, Doctor?" John asks.

"I made a virus for T-11," Doctor Brown said. "A virus that keeps his personality safe if something or someone put a new file to another machine within his CPU. This virus prevents anyone from truly taking him over and changing his person."

"That's my boy," Washman said, earning strange glances from those around him. "I, um, meant pal."

"We can use this opportunity to see who else Skynet has," John said. Everyone's attention has now fixated on John Connor not Doctor Brown. "Not only the other survivors but the weaknesses these new Terminators have. We can use all that we can get our hands on," He looks around the determined members. "Who wants to blow Skynet's butt in the air?"


	8. Bring him back alive

"Washman!" Elizabeth shouts, grabbing Washman by the shoulder.

Washman turns around with a quick "Yes?" and a raised up right eyebrow.

"Bring Ty back, alive," Elizabeth said.

"Aw," Washman said, as her grip lets go. "He finally chickened out and told you."

"Yes, he did," Elizabeth said.

Washman smiles.

"You are so unlucky to pull that stunt yesterday," Washman said. "You would be going if you hadn't."

"Don't bring it up," Elizabeth said.

"How can I not?" Washman asks. "That was pretty classic dressing up a Terminator as Elvis Presly."

"Promise me you will come back with Ty," Elizabeth said.

"I promise to bring Tyler back, with a beating heart," Washman said.

"We have unfinished business," Elizabeth said.

"That will be finished," Washman adds.

Elizabeth turns away leaving Washman.

"Ah, the little cyborg is gonna get a kiss," Roberts said. "How cliche."

"Says the man who treats a cyborg like the new nerd kid in school," Washman said.

"Hey!" Roberts said.

"I am getting aboard the plane of maturity," Washman walks past Roberts. "You are welcome to join me."

Roberts frowns.

"If you are going, then I am going too," Britchardson said.

"Hope this act of good will give me some brownie points to the pearly gates of the afterlife," Roberts said, with a disappointed sigh.

"You said it right, buddy," Britchardson said.

The two pals go aboard the helicopter.

It felt like this is the last helicopter ride Roberts would ever have on a land based hangar.


	9. The worst will not happen

I awake in a dark room with blue lights all over the place. Come to find out I am in gray matching clothes. My back feels completely fine but I cannot say the same wrist and ankles wrapped round by metal screw to the surface. God do I feel scared. I look up towards the ceiling to see a series of rounded attachments hooked into the wall similar to a circle stacked on top of another circle that went on for 7 patterns with glowing blue spheres at the sides. At the bottom aka the base is a long thin pipe like item dotted in blue with a sharp edge pointer that has electrical sparks glowing here and there. It is shaped like a capital 'J' fashioned directly in the shape of a dentists tool to clean out teeth.

I saw a reflection of myself on the ceiling.

Presumably that is a mirror.

"Mirror," I said. "Why is there a mirror in the most scariest places of time?"

Beep,beep,beep the mirror beeps to life.

"Hello, Model 11," Came a woman's voice. "I am your creator."

"Ah, no," I said. "I reject you."

The woman on screen laughs.

"You were donated to us and we used you," The woman said. "The very least you can do is accept who your creator is."

I frown feeling my hands clench up.

"Hahaha, no," I said. "Your eyes are not going with your little story, mam."

The woman frowns.

"Do you know who I am?" The woman asks.

"Uh, Miss Montenegro?" I guess.

"No!" The woman shouts back.

I snicker.

"I hoped some-one would tell me who that is," I said.

"I can change your entire being with a single click," The woman said.

"So you are Skynet," I said, in a low voice.

"Yes," Let's refer to the woman as Skynet.

"But who are you?" I ask.

"This form is Doctor Serena Kogan," Skynet said. "If that is what you ask."

"You left me," I said.

Skynet tilts their head, puzzled.

"That I did not," Skynet said.

"Then explain to me how I ended up in the hands of some humans with a gas mask," I said, with a snarl.

"Complications happen," Skynet said.

"Complications my ass," I said, moving around my hands against the metal bind seeing the J injector come dangerously close. "I have feelings."

Skynet is probably one reason I am here but not all of the reason is in their deceptive words.

"Feelings can be removed," Skynet said.

I turn my head out of the J injector's path.

"That is not optional," I said. "Long as I operate."

"Hm?" Skynet asks.

"This is me," I said. "If you want my shell, then go Vulcan with it."

"Please, let me enter," Skynet pleads.

I see a part of my scalp covered in hair has been removed laid on a plastic plate on a table and a opened up circle is sticking out of my head. I felt so alien resting here under the darkness with the long hated enemy of humanity staring down at me wanting in. _I have a virus_ , I remind myself, _that is argumentatively a program but still a virus._ I felt scared in my short lived life of what will become of me. Who will I become if I allowed it to enter my CPU? A villain? Someone to despise for the rest of my days?

My hands relax.

Whatever John Connor saw in me; he was wrong.

 _Forgive me,John, I_ thought feeling like I surely did give up to Skynet turning my head to the side.

"Please shut down for this procedural," Skynet requests.

I am sorry, Elizabeth.

 **System:** Shutting down.

Sorry Washman, maybe you were wrong about me having a soul.


	10. To save the day pt 1 - Sneak

To save the day you need all the right tools. You need to retrieve 'taken out' Terminators to sneak into the lab of Skynet, plenty of ammo, and some doubt to make it reasonable this mission is not over charged by 'ecstatic' attitude people. The Resistance sneak into the plant using cars with T-800's lacking skin and CPU's at the front.

"Kyle, you go with Washman," John said, in a hushy voice as they are in the helicopter parked within a oversized truck. "And Roberts to find T-11." Kyle nods. "I will go with the others to find Skynet's weak spot, take out Terminators, and find other survivors."

Washman has his fingers crossed.

Roberts is prepared for the mission to begin.

A blast swept through the back side of the oversized truck tearing it into pieces. Men and woman swept out shooting after the Terminators in the way. Kyle, Washman, and Roberts went on their way to find T-11 by going into the first building with a neat hallway being beyond clean. The florescent lights are a gentle blue. The floor tiles are white. The walls alongside are a light gray.

Washman lowers the gun.

"This is so not typical for a hide out," Washman said.

"It is like they expect visitors," Kyle said, as Roberts goes forwards surveying the hall. "So odd."

"I expect their hide outs to be not very well kept," Washman admits.

"Abandoned, wires dangling out of the ceiling, no lights beaming on in a otherwise dark environment, spider-webs abundant, old dust all over the place, and ceiling wall discarded to the floor cascaded like cards on top of another blocking passage ways," Kyle describes for Washman. "That what you pictured?"

"Yeah," Washman said, nodding. "That's what I pictured."

"Well," Roberts said. "Let's make it messy!" He shot at the security cameras quickly taking them out. "Now..." He blows the smoke off the gun. "It is a mess," Roberts grins stepping over what part of the security camera had fallen. "I have a feeling in my lucky foot we have to go this way."

Roberts walks down the hall.

Washman and Kyle share a glance then they follow after Roberts. Roberts takes quick work of Terminators in his way varying from size; child, teenager, and rat. The duo follow Roberts taking out other Terminators in the way. They came to a stop as there were several Terminators in two passage ways. One of which Roberts is firing through smacking several Terminators in his way.

"Roberts!" Washman shouts.

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY CALIBER!" Roberts shouts, sending a deadly blow to the neck of one Terminator sending it flying into the metal floor. "I will be fine!"

Kyle backs into a passageway shooting after the Terminator slowly coming their direction.

"Let's go, Blake," Kyle said, grabbing Washman out of the room and shuts the door.

"We just left Roberts!" Wasehman said, in hysteria.

"Roberts can take care of himself," Kyle said. "He has taken out a whole group of Terminators one time."

"That was with a grenade!" Washman said.

"This is Roberts you are talking about," Kyle said. "The man who claims to have a lucky foot. We should continue the search for T-11."

"Call him Tyler," Washman said.

"Tyler-11?" Kyle asks.

"Sure," Washman said.

"Tyler Eleven," Kyle said, walking down the hall. Washman follows. "Eleven, eleven, eleven."

"Long as you refer to my friend by his name-," Washman said but Kyle interjects.

"Which by his testimony is T-11," Kyle interjects.

"Then I am perfectly with that," Washman said. "One of these days he will say it. He will say what 'T' really stands for."

"If Skynet hasn't taken him over," Kyle said, doubt fully.

"He has a soul," Washman said. "He will take over."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Kyle asks.

"He saved my life," Washman said. "If he had no soul; I wouldn't be alive right now."


	11. To save the day pt 2 - Soul

If humanity had no soul then miracles would never happen. Not ever! Roberts crashes into a dark room with his gun. The door shuts behind him unexpectedly pretty loud. His eyes adjusted to the array of blue lights all over the place. There is a dark mirror on the ceiling staring blandly down to the inner core of his heart. Roberts gets up feeling a chill coming down his skin.

Roberts saw a table up ahead.

"T-11?" Roberts calls, getting up.

Then someone sends a sharp punch into Robert's stomach making him stumble back clenching at his stomach. Roberts drops his weapon to the ground feeling sick to his stomach. Roberts saw a tall skinny man coming towards him among the various shadows created by these lights. Roberts manages to help himself up on his two feet.

"That is not nice," Roberts said.

"Nice would be taking you out of your misery," Skynet said, with a evil grin.

"T-11..." Roberts said, horrified.

"Aw, now you feel regret towards what you did to my little pet?" Skynet asks.

"T-11 is not a pet," Roberts said. "He is a man."

"No, he is a machine," Skynet said. "I can something inside him burning, growing, and developing."

"That's a soul," Roberts said.

"This is his burning desire," Skynet said. "To serve his creator!"

"Not really," Roberts said.

"Then enlighten me how I do not know my own creation?" Skynet asks.

Roberts takes out a wire from the wall then jabs it into Skynet's chest.

"Ah!" Skynet screams, feeling the course of electricity surging through their body. "What are you doing?"

"Mortally wounding you!" Roberts said.

Skynet grabs at Roberts's face.

"Then the last thing you'll see is my face!" Skynet declares.

Roberts frowns then he feels stinging pain imprinting on his face. Roberts lets go of the electrical cable dropping it to the floor so he staggers back rubbing at his newly given wound in agony. The redness glowing around the cheek wound is rather unique enough to be compared with magic when really it is not.

"Say goodbye to humanity and hello to your lord," Skynet said.

Roberts winces in pain.

"T-11, I know you are in there," Roberts said. "Yes, it is me,Bruce Roberts calling for you." Skynet laughs shaking his head. "You know what to do," Roberts looks over towards Skynet. "We both want this sucker dead, give me that chance!" His bone is turning into hyperalloy, normal skin tissue is being replaced, and he is being replaced by cellular. He has one hand on the floor and another on his knee. "I can only hold on for so long."

"How pathetic," Skynet said, approaching Roberts. "Talking to a dead machine. Too bad John Connor won't live to see the day he fails."

Roberts fell to his side.

"You are the sucker here," Roberts said, turning over. "For someone with a soul; they have one hell of a punch."


	12. To save the day pt 3 - Sanity

I am sitting in a endless white box with my back to the wall. I stare at the ceiling just looking back at what I had done wrong in my short life. Be attracted to a human, attempt to befriend humans, cut some slack on humans, help humans, and more else. I had my eyes half closed wondering what the meaning of life is.

"T-11?" I hear a male voice call my name out.

I lower my head.

"Yes?" I said.

The voice did not reply.

"Oh great," I said, with a sad sigh. "I am losing my mind all ready."

How sad to end up this way. If I had known shutting myself down would land into a white box then I could have used it to my advantage clearing my mind out. I should start doing yoga of the sorts.

"T-11, I know you are in there," The male voice came again. It sounds familiar. Wait, Roberts? Why am I hearing Roberts? I stand up puzzled going forwards in the white box puzzled why I am hearing him. "Yes, it is me,Bruce Roberts calling for you."

"You know what to do," Robert goes on.

I go forwards in the box then I rub on the wall clearing way the whiteness.

"We both want this sucker dead, give me that chance!" I squint trying to see through the darkness. "I can only hold on for so long."

"How pathetic," Skynet said, approaching Roberts. "Talking to a dead machine. Too bad John Connor won't live to see the day he fails."

Roberts fell to his side.

"You are the sucker here," Roberts said, turning over. "For someone with a soul; they have one hell of a punch."

Well, how do I help?

"You are becoming a Terminator," I said. "Not much I can do..." I recall the table of which I had been on. "I can do."

Skynet just threatened John Connor's life.

No way in hell they are going to get rid of John.

I know what to do.


	13. To save the day pt 4 - To save

Skynet picks up Roberts by the shirt collar.

"If you are so willing," Skynet said. "Then what does LLAP mean?"

Roberts smiles.

"Live Long and Prosper," Roberts said. "Welcome back to life, T-11."

Sky turns towards the table with Roberts in their hands.

"What in the name of Earth is going on?" Skynet said.

"T-11," Roberts said, as the change is rushing. "Hurry!"

Skynet walks over to the table then places Roberts down on the table. Skynet tries to restrain himself grabbing at his arm. Eventually the other arm lets go pressing a few other buttons to summon up a table alongside _. Being over powered by a mere soul?_ , Skynet thought, _that cannot be possible!_ Skynet trudges towards the neighboring table. Skynet's right arm brings up a long wire then opens a rounded vault to the side of its head while one is being developed on Robert's skull.

Skynet laid down on the table connecting the wire to the side data share vault on the side of it's head. The data share vault appears at the side of Roberts's head. Skynet puts in the cable into Roberts' data share vault. Skynet closes its eyes hoping that whatever T-11 is doing will not work. It had to not work. Both men's eyes close. We go through the cable witnessing electronical red streams carrying Skynet rush forwards reaching for the ending of their journey inside the very long cable that has a gray inside decorated in circular designs within.


	14. Mission accomplishedd

_**Ba-boom!**_

I am sent flying through wall material, burned and wounded, landing in the hall.

 **Designation:** Terminator T-800 Cyberdyne Systems Model 11.

 **Short designation:** T-11

I struggle to get up but my legs collapsed making me land on my side.

 **Human name:** Tyler Eleven.

God, does my hand burn.

 **Nickname:** Ty.

I held my hand up seeing it burn showing specks of metal sticking out. Smoke is everywhere around me. I lower my head down on my elbow feeling relatively cold. The ground beneath me is burning letting off steam as though I had recently been transported. There is a crater around me on the floor. Light and imminent dark footsteps head my way. I feel the side of my face only to encounter metal. I am still here, I am in control of my body, and still Terminator.

"State your name!" A young man demands.

"Which...one?" I ask.

"The name you go by," The young man said.

I look up taking my head off my elbow recognizing the man to be Kyle Reese.

"Terminator or human?" I ask.

I feel pretty weak.

"Okay, that is so T-11 speaking," I hear Washman said. "Without a face."

Washman comes over but as he did Kyle stops him grabbing his arm.

"This could be another prototype for all we know," Kyle said.

Washman frowns.

"He is not exactly attacking us," Washman said, taking his arm back.

My head fell back down on my elbow.

"You have a point," Kyle said.

Washman then comes over to me, finally, as did Kyle. Smoke is in my sight. The two men help me up then make their way back in the direction they were coming from. My screen sizzles changing from red to blue occasionally. My eyes drift to opening and closing. Sound became mute to my ears as I lower my head heaving a sigh. That is when I notice my legs do not have skin,boots, but what it did have is a merged combination of metal and bone. Hyperalloy and bone working together as one. I look away towards the direction both men are heading.

"What about Roberts?" Washman asks.

"He can take care of himself," Kyle said.

 _Oh Roberts_ , I thought.

"He cannot survive long with five dozen rounds," Washman said.

Left and right there are frozen Terminators.

"Why are they not moving?" Washman asks, puzzled.

"They probably got a virus," Kyle said.

"The virus..." I mumble. "It worked."

With the virus Doctor Brown had made is a 'freeze' mechanism that works after a period of time in the infected systems. It only works for an hour and just in this sector because otherwise Skynet is still working around all over the planet in some way. The door is so wide that Washman and Kyle get through with me. I saw a hovering Helicopter lowering to the ground with blades whirling and other helicopters getting filled by people. The two men help me into the helicopter onto a bed.

I have one arm on my chest and another hanging off the side of the bed.

"That is Tyler Eleven," Washman said.

"Where is Roberts?" Britchardson asks.

"MIA, for now," Kyle said as I turn my head to the side watching the building explode.

My eyes close.

 **System:** Turning off to sleep.


	15. Sort of a happy ending

**System:** turning on.

My eyes open to see darkness alongside. I saw light out of two holes big enough for me to see through. I turn my head to the side noticing my leg is propped up thanks to other parts that some of the Doctors has hoisted up or retrieved from whatever wreckage/material they usually search through. I wonder how they manufacture new medicine, new material, and new operating tools with this new era that came in after Judgement Day.

I still do not know how they are managing to make new stuff.

How does The Resistance not get infected by disease?

"Waky,waky," I saw Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," I said, weakly.

Elizabeth smiles.

"Good," Elizabeth said. "The Terminator with a soul is awake."

"My head..." I said,feeling something soft on my head.

"Your skin is healing," Elizabeth said. "Mrs Connor said not to take it off as your face needs a lot of healing. A day or two's worth."

I sigh.

"Roberts..." I said.

"We found him," Elizabeth said.

I look up surprised.

"Alive?" I ask.

"Yes," Elizabeth said.

That is a little fishy.

"Woah, he is lucky," I said.

"Not as lucky as I am," Elizabeth said. "Thank you for what did back there for me."

"I would do it a thousand times over, just for you," I said. "No need to thank me. Thank yourself in the mirror for being a very attractive woman."

"Oh god, now you are making me want to kiss you!" Elizabeth said.

"You can do that in a day or two," I said.

Elizabeth laughs.

"John has transferred Roberts to a different unit," Elizabeth said. "He is needed somewhere else."

"Somewhere else..." I said, as Elizabeth takes my human hand into her hand. "I will meet up with him again."

And when I do.

We might not be on the same side.

Because I am pretty sure Roberts is Skynet, undercover.

Until the untimely _the end_ for Skynet.


End file.
